


Lost

by BossBot97



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Non-specific torture, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossBot97/pseuds/BossBot97





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Starcrossed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637909) by [gatekat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat), [Verilidaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine). 



I did this for many reasons. Most think for energon, or a place to sleep. And they would be wrong. We did well on our own.  
Some think it’s because my commander tells me to.  
Such a sweet mech, they say. He must need a construct for that, they say.  
What they don’t know, what not even my commander does, is the construct is actually the sane face, the _public_ face.  
 _I_ love the secrets, the things I can hold over others, the perfect blackmail. How with a single word, I could topple an empire.  
The ones I play with say they’ll never talk, but most have no tolerance for combinations. Pleasure that brings just enough pain, or pain bringing one to overload.  
I know better though.  
I know what will break a mech just enough.  
Enough to talk, without _needing_ to kill them.  
And I enjoy that power.  
The best part, however, is the FEAR.  
A field teeks it’s most delicious when frightened.  
A voice sounds best when the FEAR is tempered by HOPE. HOPE, which is only useful in measured doses. I know how to give hope.  
And when to take it away.  
My whip, my precious dagger, _his_ poison.  
All in the name of my beloved, my bonded, with whom I could never bond.

 

  
MY RADIENCE.  
mine


End file.
